This invention relates to a jet propulsion boat and more particularly to an improved device for braking or reversing such a boat, indicating that the boat is operating in a rapid slow down mode, and a control mechanism for the transmission and throttle of such a boat.
As is well known, watercraft normally do not have a braking system of the type found on land vehicles. Therefore, in order to slow a watercraft, it is a normal practice to shift the transmission of the propulsion device into a reverse drive so as to rapidly slow the watercraft. For example, if the watercraft is propelled by a jet propulsion unit, there are provided reverse thrust buckets for reversing the thrust of the jet propulsion unit so as to accomplish rapidly braking.
There are many times, however, where watercraft may be operating in closely confined spaces and one watercraft may be following another closely. If the leading watercraft shifts into a braking mode without warning the following watercraft, obvious problems can arise.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a warning system for indicating when a watercraft is being braked rapidly.
Most watercraft transmission controls comprise a single lever that is pivotable between a forward drive position, a neutral position and a reverse drive position. Conventionally, such shift controls move in a straight line between these three positions. Because of this straight line motion, there is always the possibility that a operator may inadvertently move the transmission from a forward drive mode to a reverse drive mode when he does not intend to. Furthermore, even if the movement is not accidental, there may be some instance when it is desirable to insure that the operator must pause for a minute in neutral before shifting into reverse so as to give the other occupants of the watercraft an opportunity to brace themselves against the sudden braking force.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved transmission control for a watercraft in which the operator must consciously effect movement from forward to reverse with a slight pause.
Many forms of watercraft embody separate transmission and throttle controls. There are times, however, when it is desirable that the operator can operate both controls with the same hand. Also, it is also desirable, at times, to prevent inadvertent operation of the wrong control by the hand of the operator.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved throttle and transmission control for a watercraft wherein the controls are easily accessible by the operator, can both be operated by the same hand under certain circumstances but which can not be inadvertently mis-operated.